


Tie Me Down

by airiustide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Sundresses; his eyes wandered in her direction every time she passed by his office.This just might be rock bottom for Shiro who can't resist Allura in sundresses.





	Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders

Sundresses; his eyes wandered in her direction every time she passed by his office. He’d be on the phone or in a meeting when she’d show up, gaze lingering over her shoulder, seductive and dangerous. It makes his throat parched. Smooth, brown skin called Shiro’s attention, his teeth ached to sink them into her exposed shoulder and neck. And oh, how she’d taunt him with that beautiful, long neck by pinning her hair up, wisps of loose hair curling around the delicate frame.

This was driving him crazy. Everyday Allura would show up in a different sundress, taunting him with the swing of her hips, the stride in her ankle strapped wedges, the chocolate color of her matte lipstick. The thought of those lips wrapped around a certain organ...God, Shiro had to contain himself, his peers were watching, waiting for him to contribute to the conversation. He had not been listening, watching Allura bend over after dropping her pen at just the right angle in time for Shiro to see the curve of her plump ass.

Shiro swallows hard without thinking and chokes on his own spit. He stands up, slamming a hand over his chest, having a coughing fit. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. The fabric was a bit see through and short enough that when the back of the dress rode up her legs, he caught a glimpse of her slit.

Fuck. _Fuck._ Shiro couldn’t remember how to breathe. He slumps back in his chair, rubbing his chest. He proposes to his peers that they continue this another time. They agree after expressing some concerns from his coughing fit and leave. Shiro rubs his face, groaning at the solid ache in his pants. He’d never make it through the day knowing Allura was wearing nothing underneath that white, flower printed sundress that hugged her curves just right, making any man in this place panting after her like a wild pack of dogs. Normally Shiro didn’t show interest, at least not expressively, but she still occupied his mind. And now knowing she was bare and ready under that dress, the impulse hit him like a ton of rocks. Now, he wants to hike up that dress and fuck her into oblivion.

Shiro jolts out of his seat, turning off the light and shutting the door to his office.

Here’s to taking chances.

* * *

 

“Mr. Shirogane.” Allura looks up from her desk when she finally notices him standing in the doorway of her office. “It’s unusual to see you in my department.”

Shiro doesn’t catch the playfulness in her voice immediately but when he does, he straightens his back, shoulders broad and dark eyes locked on her gorgeous face. Her smirk is teasing, face casually rested on her hand. “Probably not as unusual as seeing you in mine.”

“Oh.” She pouts her bottom lip. “I didn’t think you’d notice. Well, considering we haven’t spoken in a while. Is there something I can help you with?”

It’s clear she’s playing with him. She’s leaning against her desk, breasts pressed between her biceps, giving Shiro an eyeful of her lovely cleavage. Allura’s lips dart out, liking the aroused stare Shiro was giving her chest, it’s been exciting getting him riled up every time she passed by his office. Sundresses appeared to be his weakness, and since learning of this weakness, she couldn’t resist wearing them.

Shiro leans against the doorway, drinking up her frame sitting seductively in her chair. And here’s what really threw him for a loop; Allura uncrosses her legs, lifting her left over her right to cross again, displaying the white curls between her legs.

Taking that as an invitation, Shiro shuts the door to her office and locks if. “I think the question here, is there something I can help you with, Allura.”

Allura bites the corner of her bottom lip, leaning back in her chair. “Bold of you to assume you could help me, Mr. Shirogane.”

“Not as bold as making sure I get a good look at that sweet cunt of yours.” Shiro truly is feeling bold, enjoying the blush coloring her cheeks. “Unless…I mean, I can always leave.”

“With that?” Allura points at the obvious bulge tenting his dress pants, clearing her throat. “What would our associates think of me if I let you leave this room unsatisfied?”

Allura kicks back her chair, stepping closer and closer running her hands over Shiro’s strong chest. Even through his clothes, she could tell he was as sculpted as a God. Fine and rippled, making her mouth water and she wants to lick every drop of his body, taste the sweat on her tongue, swallow every essence he has to offer until her thirst is sated, and she’s left with only the palate of his sated pleasure.

“Are you offering?” Shiro’s voice low and sultry. The blood pulsed in his veins, thrumming in his ears. Shiro’s cock twitches, sending a slightly painful friction, his manhood begging to be touched.

“And what if I am?”

He backs her up against the wall. Allura’s feeling hazy, arousal stirs in her belly. Shiro has her pinned, flushed against his chest. He towers over her, body covering her small frame. The power of his build sends a delicious heat coursing through Allura’s body.

“You might just be playing with fire.”

Allura gasps. Shiro’s hand slides around her neck, his thumb brushed up her throat, tilting her head back to further display her beautiful neck. He moves in, first planting his lips on the pulse then nips gently at the jugular.

She whimpers, knees shaking to the point Allura thought her knees would buckle. Her neck was her weakness and it took those hot lips to make her submit. His tongue draws a line from her neck to her jaw, opening his mouth to nip at her chin. It was slow, seductive. She’s choking and gasping on air. His hands embracing her hips, skimming up her waist, caressing her arms until he has them pinned above her head.

Shiro slams his hips into hers, then slides his knee between her legs to steady her. He’s rock-hard against her thigh, already driving her wild knowing that she was only one layer away from feeling his skin. Her wet sex was rubbing against his thigh, the delightful friction sending small waves of pleasure.

“Someone’s eager.” Shiro comments. She pants a laugh, moaning as she continues to grind her hips into his legs. Her tongue darts out, licking the pad of Shiro’s thumb and coaxes it in her mouth to suckle. Shiro hums approvingly, dark eyes glassy.

Allura’s rocking her hips. She had been sopping wet mess all day thinking about Shiro noticing her naked under this dress for him, dripping for him. She whimpers, reaching higher and higher as her climax comes closer. He’s whispering her name, telling her how unbelievably sexy she is in that dress, desperately grinding against his leg, moaning and sobbing because it was everything but not enough and just when she thought it was impossible to orgasm this way, Shiro’s hand slips under her dress and finds her clit. Tapping the sensitive bud with the pad of his thumb. She sees white, throwing her head back against the wall, clenching her fists and shuddering from her orgasm.

“That was beautiful.” Shiro says, grabbing her chin and crashing their lips together. “So beautiful.”

Allura whimpers. He frees his hold on her wrists and she clings to his back, raking her nails up and down his back. It was good. So fucking good. And she wants _more_.

Shiro’s still exploring her slit, brushing two fingers over her folds, stroking her swollen clit with his thumb. The kiss was hot; mouths open, capturing each other’s moans and their tongues are colliding in a heated tango. Shiro dips an index finger into her entrance. Allura cups his erection through her pants, using her palm to rub the length. After witnessing her intense climax, he was as hard as steel, his velvet heat jerked and pulsed in her hand, grinding into it.

They part, breathless, panting and horny. They’re rubbing each other, hard and fast, Shiro meeting the rhythm of her hand, bowing his head into her neck, burning hot kisses into the curve meeting her shoulder. “Fuck…so good.” He moans. Shiro rests a forearm against the wall to steady himself, pumping into Allura’s hand all while concentrating on stroking her cunt.

Shiro can’t stop. God, he can’t stop. But then she’s pushing him backwards, into her office chair and undoes the buttons to his pants. He’s cries out. Warm, wet heat envelopes his cock. Allura’s bobbing her head in his lap, circling that skillful tongue around the head of his cock then takes him fully in her mouth until she’s deep throats him. “Yes, baby, like that.” Shiro gasps.

Allura knows how he likes it. How he likes to play this game. They would go months without sex just so they could have these moments. These moments that have them so desperate and wild, that their carnal desire overcomes the logic that Shiro’s now fucking his wife’s mouth on her desk chair. “Fuck, baby, I’m going to come. I’m going to come!”

“Not yet.” Allura demands, releasing his cock from her mouth.

She climbs on his lap, pumps his cock twice before aligning it with her entrance and sinks down. Allura’s rewarded with a long, guttural moan. She knows exactly how he likes to be riled up, and revels in the sound of her husbands’ pleas, his hands kneading her plump ass, guiding her up and down his cock so harshly, she loses control of her movements; relinquishing them to his needs.

It was erotic watching her bounce up and down his length, hugging him for purchases as he jerks his hips up to pound into her entrance. Shiro grabs Allura by the hair, freeing her curls from his bun and clutches her breast, pinching and flicking the nipple through the dress.

Allura’s trying to keep her voice down. Honestly, she is. She loves this, loves when he ruts into her like this, so mind numbingly intense that all she can think about is this feeling, this wonderful feeling of him filling her so deep, she thought she might break.

“Say my name.” Shiro growls. “I want you to say my name when you come.”

“S-Shiro.” She stutters. “Shiro!”

And like a wave crashing down on her, she comes with a low pictched scream, shuddering on Shiro’s lap. Allura’s clenching around him; so tight, so warm, that he can’t help but follow. His seed ruptures, sending spurt after spurt. Her name is spilling from his lips as Shiro loses himself in her. It was like her inner walls worked to suck him dry.

“You weren’t quiet again.” Allura comments when the afterglow dies down. “You know the others heard.”

Shiro chuckles, his voice husky and rasp from exhaustion. “Well, if you didn’t own the company, we’d both be in some serious trouble.” This was theirs. This was their game. It was fun and daring and it was like they came alive when they finally met intimately, physically. A secret world between them out of the chaos of their professional lives.

“Hmm,” Allura’s eyes avert to the ceiling as though contemplating. “I don’t know…I kind of like trouble.”


End file.
